Thank You
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: She wished she could just crawl into bed and sleep until sunrise. Unfortunately, she was still Headmistress and she needed to stay strong, for her girls. "Ms Faragonda?"


**Thank You**

* * *

Standing there, in front of her school, Faragonda stared at what remained of her once proud school. Most of the century's old building was lying in smoking ruins, with very little of it left standing. Sighing sadly, she blinked away the tears gathering in her dark blue eyes before surveying the large area in front of her, trying to determine which section of the school was in more need of focusing on. She planned on having the repairs underway by midday the following day, but as the night drew in, she figured the main hall and dormitories would be the best place to start. Hopefully, by the next night, they would all be able to move into the hall instead of having to sleep outside in hastily constructed tents. Decision made, she allowed her shoulders to relax, wishing she could just crawl into bed and sleep until sunrise. Unfortunately, she was still Headmistress and she needed to stay strong, for her girls.

"Ms Faragonda?"

Turning around at the soft voice, Faragonda offered the young red head a small smile. "Bloom, what are you doing here? You should be resting along with your friends."

"So should you." Bloom said, coming to stand beside the Headmistress.

Inclining her head in agreement, Faragonda turned back to face her beloved school. "You did exceptionally well today Bloom." She said quietly.

"Thanks. So did you."

Faragonda gave a humourless laugh, something that surprised the young fairy. "I've had practise."

After the emotionless answer, the two fell into a silence. It wasn't uncomfortable like most would think after hearing such a comment from the usually private teacher, but it was tense. Both fairies knew that they were lucky. No one had lost their lives that day, no matter how hard the witches tried, but some had been seriously injured. Griffin, the Headwitchtress of Cloud Tower, being one of them. She had been helping Faragonda while she duelled with Stormy, protecting her from some of the dark creatures. One had managed to slip past her and was about to launch itself at the levitating fairy. Faragonda knew that if it hadn't of been for her old friend jumping between her and the creature, she would not be standing there. Sighing, the older woman closed her eyes, only to snap them open as her world began to tilt.

Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, Bloom turned, immediately reaching out to catch the falling fairy. It surprised her greatly when the other fairy reached out and grabbed hold of her, her long nails digging into her shoulders slightly. Holding on tightly, she helped the older woman stand until she regained her footing. "Are you alright Ms Faragonga?" She asked, her voice soft with concern.

Freezing at the sound of the young lady's voice whispering in her ear, Faragonda tried to sound as casual as she could as she replied. "I'm quite fine, just exhausted." She answered honestly, a small smile lighting up her pale face..

Smiling back, Bloom looked back to the school, her hands still resting on the slender waist. "When do you think we can start rebuilding?"

Looking at the mostly destroyed school, Faragonda sighed. "We can begin tomorrow, after we have all had a good nights rest."

They stood there in silence, holding onto each other as they stared at what remained of their home, not noticing the sun finally setting behind them. Further away, in the cleared area closer to the school, fires were stoked for light and warmth. Sighing again, the Headmistress turned back to her pupil, finally realizing how close they stood.

"Bloom?"

The red head turned, but didn't answer, instead glancing down at the thin pink lips of her Headmistress. It wouldn't take that much to close the small gap between them and find out if they were as soft as they looked.

Eyes widening, the elder fairy stuttered. "B-Bloom?"

The fairy in training looked up from the thin lips and into the pale eyes of her headmistress, causing her to gasp at the sight of desire swirling in her students eyes. Looking back at the parted lips, Blooms tongue darted out. At the quick movement, Faragonda's gaze was drawn down, unconsciously copying the action. Glancing back up quickly, the Headmistress looked deeply into Bloom's dark eyes before slowly leaning in, her focus falling back to the full lips. Stopping mere millimetres in front of her target, she sighed, enjoying the feeling of the shallows breaths rushing over her cheeks.

They stood there like that for some time, simply taking pleasure and comfort from the act of holding each other. But before long, the gap was closed in a soft, tentative kiss that left the once Fairy Godmother weak-kneed and breathless. It wasn't rushed or intrusive, but slow, barley a meeting of the lips. Softly they moved, learning the feel of each other.

Revelling in the sensation, Faragonda slowly wound her arms around the young fairy's neck, while Bloom pulled her in closer, her arms wrapping around the slender waist. Even with the increased body contact, they didn't rush. It wasn't until the need to breath did they pull apart, but even then they stayed close, neither wanting to pull away.

Both of them watched the other, trying to gain control of their breathing. Without realizing it, Faragonda started twirling a few strands of the flame red hair around. Automatically, Bloom rubbed her fingers along the seam of the blue vest she wore, sending shivers up her spine. But sadly, however much she wished otherwise, she was exhausted, and for the first time in a long time, she listened to her body and closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against Blooms shoulder.

Tightening her hold, Bloom switched to rubbing her back in large, slow circles, hoping to ease away some of the tension she could feel. Closing her own eyes, she thought about what the last year had brought her and smiled. After a significant amount of time, Bloom opened her eyes and looked at the older fairy and sighed. She had fallen asleep. Shaking her head, she very carefully moved the Headmistress and picked her up, noting how light she was as she walked towards the make-shift sleeping area that had been set up. Finding the area that was mostly blocked off from everyone else, Bloom placed her on the mattress and covered her with a light blanket. Hesitating, she looked down at the sleeping woman and smiled, mentally thanking her before leaving.

"Sweet dreams, Ms Faragonda."


End file.
